


Bound

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Pre-Time Skip, Rope Bondage, Teasing, Underage Sex, i mean its pre time skip so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-23 18:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dimitri asks for help in reigning in his strength. Felix suggests an unorthodox idea.





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on [art](https://twitter.com/faiell/status/1179221166877237249) by the lovely Fai. Please check out their other works, theyre simply amazing.
> 
> Also first time writing porn omg /)^(\ never thought fraldarddyd would be the one to hook me in

_ Don't break the rope. _

That was what they agreed upon. That was the rule they settled with. But Dimitri is finding it harder and harder to do so when Felix touches him like _ that. _

He lets out a moan as Felix's hand touches him harder, his calloused palm rubbing against the front of his pants.

_ Don't break the rope, _ he reminds himself, trembling under the sheer focus of restraining his strength, the thick, coarse material biting into his wrists.

It all started when he asked his friends for advice on how to reign in his strength. Ingrid suggested he take up an activity that required care and precision, like gardening or taking care of all the stray animals in the monastery. Sylvain suggested he go out into town and dance with a bunch of women, certain that the ladies’ delicate bodies will make him think twice about his strength. Felix stayed silent, as usual, only mumbling that he’d never be able to do it, that he’d be stuck wreaking havoc and destruction everywhere he went. He had the same face on when he visited him later that night, several feet of rope in his hands.

He didn’t say a word as he stepped in Dimitri’s room, motioning for him to remove his coat and sit on his bed. He took a seat behind him and slowly started to wrap the rope around his wrists, dragging them behind his back and making his chest pop out. Dimitri couldn’t help but wonder where Felix learned to do this or where he got the rope. He stayed quiet, thinking it best to let Felix do whatever this is lest he stopped. He rarely got to spend time alone with him what with school work and their duties taking up both their time. He only ever saw him in the classroom or the dining hall and even then they were surrounded by the rest of their housemates. So, when he saw Felix outside his door, he allowed him entry and let him do whatever he wanted, no questions asked. Just like how he let him into his heart all those months ago.

He feels Felix’s hands caress his arms, the callouses from all their training rubbing across his skin, making him shudder. His arms are pulled tighter behind him as Felix finishes off the knot, making sure the rope wasn’t too loose nor too tight. Felix has always been precise with his work.

That’s when he’s given the instruction not to break the rope, no matter what. Dimitri understands this is in response to their conversation earlier that day, and he knows Felix would always take him seriously despite the harsh words coming from his mouth. He swallows, looking Felix in the eyes and nodding.

Felix shifts and stands in front of him. He puts his hands on his shoulders, slowly moving them down his arms, fingertips tickling their way to his bound wrists. He moves them back up to his chest, carefully massaging his chest. Dimitri has always known how fond Felix is of his chest. He watches as Felix unbuttons his dress shirt, the top of his chest peeking out and Felix inhaling at the sight. Felix dips his head, lips latching onto his collarbones. Dimitri groans, relishing in the feeling of Felix’s warm lips sucking bruises onto him, reaching wherever they can with his shirt still on.

His hands reach lower, gliding down his chest, his stomach, until they reach down, down there. Dimitri jolts, moaning at the sudden contact. Felix retreats both his hands, leaving just the ghost of his touch. He brings them up to his face, one hand stroking Dimitri’s cheeks, the other tucking his hair behind his left ear. He shifts his lips there, biting at the earlobe, sucking and nipping at it gently. 

“A-ahh! Felix!”

Dimitri realizes how loud he was and wonders if the whole monastery can hear him. Of course, he doesn't want them to, but he'd be lying if he said the idea didn't send a shiver down his spine.

He’s brought out of his thoughts when Felix latches his lips onto one of his nipples. He sucks on the nub, biting and lapping at it, while his hand toys with the other one. He pinches and pulls in time with his mouth, leaving Dimitri straining against his confines. Dimitri has to remind himself over and over again  _ not to break the rope _ , sweat dripping down his back from both his concentration and the other’s actions. Feeling another moan coming out, he bites his lip, holding it in.

“Don't hold back," Felix says, "I want to hear all of them." He squeezes Dimitri’s cheeks with his free hand, thumb and forefinger forcing his mouth open, letting his sounds out, “That’s it. Look at you moaning so prettily for me. My beautiful Dimitri.”

Dimitri whimpers at the compliment. He’ll never get used to being called beautiful, not with all the demons calling him cursed every second he’s alive. But Felix makes them silent, replaces their insults with praise, the nightmares with worship. Dimitri groans as Felix’s hand leaves his jaw, trailing lower and unbuttoning the rest of his shirt, his mouth obediently staying open.

Felix continues lapping at his nipple, his tongue flicking the hardened bud as his right hand does the same to the other. His left hand trails down his torso, reaching his waistband. He toys with the garter, teasing the skin peeking out, pulling and letting the garter snap back to his hips, a sharp sound ringing through the room.

“P-please, Felix, please,” Dimitri whimpers.

“Please, what?”

“Please. Touch me.”

“I am touching you.”

“No, you’re teasing.  _ Touch _ me. I  _ beg _ of you.”

“Hmm, alright. Since you asked so nicely,” Felix rises, mouth letting go of his chest, looking Dimitri in the eyes and admiring the deep flush and desperation on his face. “Where? Here?” His left hand leaves his hips and goes back to his chest, both hands tugging his nipples in sync. 

Dimitri lets out a loud whine, loud enough for Sylvain to possibly hear. For once, Dimitri hopes he’s out with a girl. “N-no. Touch me… down there. Please, Felix.”

“Hmm? Here?” Felix, looking at Dimitri’s flushed face, the red creeping down his neck all the way to his collarbones, decides to have mercy. Both hands leave his chest and go back down to his hips, tugging the waistband down, revealing inch after inch of pale skin. 

But he doesn’t touch him. He doesn’t touch where Dimitri wants to be touched, and he knows it. He continues to tease, pulling his pants only halfway down, fingertips caressing the skin showing, tracing his hip bones and sinking his fingernails where they dip.

Dimitri groans. Despite Felix not touching him where he wants, the sensation still left him reeling. His sharp fingernails causing just enough pain to make it feel pleasurable. He bucks his hips, causing Felix to lose his hold on him. He pushes his hips back to the bed, clicking his tongue.

"Behave," he warns.

And Dimitri goes still. He looks up at Felix, eyes a bit watery. He's almost at his limit but he obeys him, latching onto his every word.

"Good boy." Felix rewards him by lowering his pants and his underwear all the way, Dimitri’s thick cock springing free. Felix licks his lips. He hasn’t seen, hasn’t touched his dick in a while, and he  _ misses  _ it. He moves above his cock, softly blowing on the tip.

Dimitri has to bite down on his lower lip, trapping the loud moan he made. Felix moves to his left hip and gently bites it, warning him. Dimitri remembers and releases his lip with a whimper. How Felix expects him to keep quiet without it, he wonders.

Felix continues to nip at his hip, sucking a bruise onto it. He moves to the other side doing the same, his hands keeping Dimitri's hips pinned to the bed. When he deemed his work complete, he moves back to the center, looking at the large object vying for his attention, tip red and swollen from all the teasing.

He kisses the tip, licking the slit and the precum coming from it. Dimitri groans, relishing at the feeling, no longer bothering to lower his voice, the whole monastery be damned. Encouraged by the sounds, Felix moves down, kissing along the length. He moves back up and envelops his lips around the head, gently sucking on it.

Dimitri strains under the feeling, the rope biting harshly into his wrists. He wants more, wants to feel Felix around him. He squirms under Felix's hold, begging him to go deeper, to take him all in. And he does.

Felix sinks himself further down until the tip of his cock is touching the back of his throat. He swallows around him, Dimitri letting out a moan in exchange. Felix slowly pulls back up until just the head is left, before suddenly dropping back down to the base.

Dimitri pants, finally getting the stimulation he so desperately craves. Felix continues his motions, bobbing up and down Dimitri's cock.

Soon, Dimitri can feel himself getting closer and closer to an orgasm. His moans are getting louder, his whines getting pitchier, his whimpers becoming more frequent. 

Right before he's pushed over the edge, Felix lets out a growl and reaches over, forming a circle with his fingers and holding it tightly against the base of his cock. Dimitri whimpers and shakes his head, begging him for his release and bucking his hips up, unable to with the force of Felix's hand on his hip.

“N-No! Please, let me… F-Felix, I need it…!”

Felix ignores him and continues to bob up and down, hand still holding tightly onto his dick. Dimitri's eyes start to water completely and soon, he could feel the tears spilling.

"F-Felix!"

"Beg for it."

"Please! Goddess, please! Felix, let me come. I-I wanna. So badly, please, F-Felix. Please, let me come. Let me come. Let me come."

"Alright. Then  _ come _ ."

Felix releases his hold and takes in all of him, swallowing repeatedly around his head. Dimitri is pushed over the edge and his vision is filled with a bright, white light as he spills down Felix's throat.

Felix swallows all of the thick liquid. When nothing more comes, he licks around Dimitri's cock, cleaning him of any last traces. He moves his lips up to Dimitri's, kissing him languidly, letting Dimitri have a taste of his own spend. When all of the salty taste is replaced by the taste of his lips, he releases him.

Dimitri slumps on the bed, tired and worn out. He glances over at Felix and sees him with his pants down, pulling at his dick. Shortly, he spills over him and coats Dimitri's stomach with his cum. 

Felix pants before giving a small smile towards him. Dimitri glows with happiness, burning the image into his brain.

"Let me take those off."

He is brought out of his thoughts, Felix's hoarse voice filling his mind once more. The words finally sink in.

"Oh, I can handle it. Thank you."

It only takes him a minimal amount of effort, minuscule compared to the trial he faced a while ago. Flexing his arms, he snaps the rope in pieces.

Felix blinks, not expecting him to actually break the rope. He knew he could, but he was expecting to take care of him even after all this. His mind flashes scenes of him rubbing his hands over Dimitri's soft skin, slowly untying the rope, watching the coarse material fall over the other's body, massaging and kissing his sore wrists. He shakes his head, shelving those thoughts for another day.

"Damn boar."

Dimitri grins and grabs his collar, gently–well, gently for him–pulling him to the bed. Felix lands on his chest, his cum sticking on his vest. He scrunches his face in disgust but couldn't be bothered to stand up and wipe it off. They'll just deal with it in the morning.

They lie there, Felix on top of Dimitri, cheek on his chest, arms around the other, and their chests moving in sync. They bask in the afterglow before closing their eyes and letting sleep overtake the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
